A New Friend
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: Ed finds a new friend - from underneath his bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I_ do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Batman: The Animated_ _Series. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "A New Friend". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did. And oh, if you guys haven't seen, "Growing Pains" on Batman the Animated Series, Watch it now! That episode had inspired me to write both of these fanfics concerning this character! So yeah, anyway. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And don't worry, your favorite hero will appear. Okay! Your favorite heroes will appear. So yeah. Anyway, please always leave reviews, they're always appreciated. Thank you!**_

_**- Happy Days -**_

If anyone gave you a book on the strange tales of the cul-de-sac, you would be baffled, and yet amazed by the striking stories the book stored within its pages. Within the first page of our strange little tale, we come across a suburban section of the small town of Peach Creek we know as the cul-de-sac. The sun was just rising from the depths of his hiding place. The skies began to lighten and to show a mist of clouds here and there in the early, orange sky.

In a house just up ahead in the cul-de-sac, lived a strange boy - a _very_ strange boy indeed. It all took place in the basement of his house; this lied his room. Thus behind his door, covered in a monster poster was where we see our very strange boy sleeping on a messed up mattress in a foul, putrid, messy room. The smell was beyond comprehension, it was putrid enough to be toxic for skunks - and that was saying a lot.

Meet Ed, the most whimsical, if not the least brightest "Ed" in the group. He slept soundly in the awaking morning - until he heard a soft moan.

Ed woke up immediately and looked around.

_OHHH!_

Ed looked around again, trying to make sure he wasn't hearing things. As the grave moan progressed, Ed began to shier behind his filthy purple sheets. The moan grew louder and louder - until...

"It's the Leach from the Bowel of Hades!" Ed exclaimed wildly as a horse mysteriously neighed from out of nowhere. He ran out of his bed to the corner across from his bed. He grabbed a broom from the side and armed himself with it as he trembled in absolute terror. Then suddenly, he heard a whimper, and then a soft sob. Ed stopped shivering as he easily noticed the changing sounds.

He slowly, cautiously approached his bed trying to make out of where the sound was coming from. The sound of an ass brayed from out of nowhere as he finally lifted up his slimy, disgusting, foul, putrid bed. On the floor lied a girl, a little girl about in her early teens. She had short, raven black hair, wore a pale yellow shirt, a burgundy-ish jacket, a black skirt, white socks, and shoes. She was in a fetal position, shivering in fear. Ed tilted his head in curiosity. Who was this girl, and how did she managed to crawl in Ed's bed undetected like that. These question weren't in Ed's head though. It was all static, trying to connect two wires for him to at least think a little - until a bell ranged from out of nowhere.

"Bing!" he blurted out.

This spooked the girl; she hurriedly crawled to the back of the wall cringing in fear.

"Hey my name's Ed! What's yours!" he yelled happily.

The girl didn't respond though - she didn't even look at him through the eye. However, she did began to realize that this strange boy did not make any moves at all - nor did he attempted to. He just did a dopey smile as an orangutan chuckled from out of nowhere. She said nothing, there was nowhere for her to hide, the place seemed to small for her to just run and hide. The door, as it appeared to be was locked, so she couldn't get out.

"W-where am I?" asked the girl, "What do you want with me?"

Ed was lost. He now sensed that the girl was scared. Scared of what actually? This bewildered even the most strangest of all the Eds. He rose his mono-brow to the left as he placed his right index finger on his non-existent chin.

"Um cookie?" he offered, giving the girl a cookie. The girl rose her left brow. The boy didn't seem to be pretty threatening, just goofy. She began to relax a little, but she still kept her guard immensely high. She began to crawl towards the lovable oaf who was still stuck in thought - until...

"Ding!" Ed blurted out again, frightening her.

"Welcome to my La Guasa!" Ed said, failing at speaking a Foreign language after dropping the bed on the girl's head.

"Yowch!" the girl yelled, now a little queasy. Ed felt guilty from dropping his nasty bed on the girl's head. He gently sat her down on his bed for her heal, but however, the pain on her head suddenly becomes to soften as she took deep breathes.

"Are you okay, miss?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said the girl, looking at him, "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Ed!" Ed yelled proudly.

"Ed?" the girl said, "That's a nice name."

Ed looked at her blankly as an eagle screeched from out of nowhere for a good 3 minutes.

"My name is Annie," said the girl extending her hand to the very confused Ed.

"Annabelle?" Ed mistaken her for some imaginary person named Annabelle.

"No," Annie said with a light chuckle, "Annie."

"Toast?"

"Annie."

"Jim?"

Annie laughed at Ed, she finds his goofiness quite funny. Eventually, both of them laughed.

**Author's Notes**

_Okay, I know what you are thinking - writer, how in the Sam Hill are you going to do with an underrated character who (SPOILERS) died in Batman the Animated Series and put her in the Ed Edd n Eddy universe. Surely, this does not match at all. _

_Okay, I wrote fan fics that didn't match before. I do it religiously really - well on an occasion when I want to burst a giggle and I want to share it to the world, but hey, I'm special that way. _

_Anyway, what do you think what's going to happen to Annie when she meets the Eds, and more importantly...BATMAN! Please share to leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Batman the Animated Series. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "A New Friend". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Meet the Eds**

Out in the brightest days in this strange universe we call Peach Creek, we see the Eds walking to Ed's front yard. The shortest one out of ther three was the grumpy Eddy, talking to the very intelligent, yet normal out of the three, Eddward, better known as Double D. They were looking for Ed for their yet "brilliant" scam Eddy came up with. They looked for him high and low all morning. They couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where's monobrow at?" Eddy asked.

"Dear, I hope Ed is okay. It's not like him to disappear on us like that," said Edd. Just before they continued on their search, they heard laughter from Ed's backyard.

"What the heck was that?" Eddy asked.

Edd was about to answer Eddy's question until we see our lovable oaf playing with an unfamiliar face. Eddy and Edd echanged their faces. They haven't heard any moving trucks pulling in. So what was the deal?

Ed was playing with the young Annie; like a strong brother/sister bond, they ran around the yard laughing and playing humorous like. Where'd this girl come from, Edd though in his head. Eddy tried to put two-and-two also. It was out of his league, but he tried to figure out who was this girl? Was she a runnaway or something?

"Hey lumpy!" Eddy called.

Ed stopped in his tracks, along the way, Annie flew off of Ed's back and landed on the ground.

"Ow," she said. She got up and rubbed her head, trying to recover from that temporary injury. Edd helped her up.

"I'm sorry if we bothered you, we never seen you before. And we haven't heard any moving trucks coming by," said Edd.

Annie was a little wide-eyed, she tried to not say anything. She didn't want anything to suspect something here. She was having fun with Ed all morning. Who were these guys who were bothering him?

"Sorry if I startled you," Edd said, wiping Annie from the grass with his napkin, "My name is Edd, but you can call me Double D."

"Double D?"

As Eddy told Ed about the scam he planned, he turned his attention on the girl. Ed was a little oblivious, so his memory was opaque comapred to everyone else in the neighborhood.

"Say Ed, who's the brat?" Eddy asked.

"My Meatloaf, Eddy," said Ed.

"Annie, well nice to meet you Annie," Edd said from afar.

Eddy pushed Ed and Edd out of the way and shook Annie's hand.

"Well hello there, miss Annie-Bear," Eddy said, kissing her hand, slobbly.

"Ew," Annie replied softly.

"The name's Eddy, don't repeat, just know," he said, giving her a cocky grin.

Annie was unsure about Eddy. He seemed pretty - rude. But for poor old Annie, things would get even weirder. She shook Eddy's hand and greeted him genuinely, something that Edd admired from her. As Ed was walking by, Edd discovered something on his napkin. It was pretty odd.

"Mud?" Edd said.

**Author's Notes:** _Review for more chapters._


End file.
